


A Final Goodbye

by teaboy83



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Orr is Alien from season 5, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboy83/pseuds/teaboy83
Summary: Orr gives Jack some much needed closure(set in season 5 (big finish), you don't need to have listened to it to read this though, just know that Orr is an Alien shapeshifter.)
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Orr, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Final Goodbye

It was the ninth of July, a day that would haunt Jack for the rest of his very long life. He sat in his crumpling office, piles of paperwork and alien artefacts littered it.  _ He  _ would have been disappointed,  _ he  _ would have rolled his eyes, sighed and set to work quietly fixing everything, back to the way it should be. But there was no one now. 

No one to hold Jack and tell him that it was going to be okay, no one to bring him coffee, no one that understands Jack, not anymore. He had a team again and that felt fantastic, but he still felt alone on this planet, and there was no one who could make that better. 

Jack thought back to the lazy Sunday afternoons they had shared in _his_ flat, watching James Bond, drinking coffee, legs entangled. Jack had never felt so safe, looking over at this beautiful Welsh partner. All of the tension would bleed out of him sitting on that couch, all of his worries about the past, present and future left him. That Welsh wonder would cook an amazing Sunday dinner with meat, potatoes and gravy and they would sit so close laughing and feeding each other, Jack desperately missed that closeness. He wasn't sure he would ever feel that again.

Suddenly a noise at his door pulled him back to the present, his cheeks felt wet and Jack realised he had been crying. Quickly wiping away his tears Jack looked up to see who needed his attention. It was Orr, the newest member of the team, they look sad.

”Orr, ” Jack started, trying to put on his usual brave face, ”what can I do for you?”

”I think the question is what can I do for you.” Orr said, it was a statement, not a question. They had that look right before they changed.

”No please, you don't have to do that.” Jack rushed to get around his desk, a tone of fear and pain filled his words. He wasn't sure he could face that man, it had been so many years. But before he could stop them they changed and his step faltered as he was face to face with  _ him _ again.

”Jack.” Those beautiful Welsh vowels floored Jack and he stumbled into the waiting arms of his young dead lover. ”Its okay Jack, I'm always going to be with you.”

” _ Ianto? _ ” Jack asked, not only did the voice sound like Ianto but those words were just so  _him_.

”Yes Jack, it's me. Speaking through Orr. Just know I forgive you. And I will be with you at the end. And there will be an end.” With one last squeeze, Ianto stepped back and Jack took in his young lover one last time, a soft smile graced his lips for the first time in so many years. 

Then Orr was back, a confused look on their face. ”I’m not sure what happened, I don't remember. I hope I didn't hurt you,” Orr added, seeing the tears on Jack’s face.

”No Orr, you did great. Thank you.” Jack reassured them, taking a step forward and placing a gentle kiss on their forehead. Ianto Jones was full of surprises, even in death.

* * *

When the end finally came so many years after the last time Jack had seen Ianto in Orr, after delivering his final message to the Doctor, the Face of Boe’s eyes closed. Then Jack felt someone take both of his hands in theirs and place a gentle kiss to his lips.

_ ”Ianto?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Welcome


End file.
